


The skater

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Other, second person pov cause im dummy, shippers don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: haha what if i post a seven part series and never touch it again jk,,, unless?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The skater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts), [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a practical place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295008) by [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/pseuds/Spaghettoi). 



You roll down the paved road, perfectly balanced on your skateboard. Kick-off once, twice, thrice.

You know every inch of this road.

Every curve, every ancient speed bump, every crack in the desolate road.

You have flattened over every plant growing in the road, filled every pot-hole with carefully packed dirt.

It's quiet and cool in the aftermath of dawn.

The breeze filters through your clothes, pressing them close to your body.

A slight chill runs through you, and the board shivers with you.

You straighten your board out.

The fog is burning off, golden mist dissipating as you roll through it; a ghost in an empty city.

As you have traveled down the road, you mark how far you've gone with a stack of three bricks.

Every time you move past that point you move the bricks so they are in a neat, little line.

It's a good way to pass your time.

You go past your last checkpoint and stack the next pile of bricks.

You head back home.

It's good to skate.

You don't have to think while you're skating.

You don't have to worry about eating or sleeping or zombies or how alone you feel.

You don't have to worry about the fact that you have placed over 4000 bricks.

You don't worry about how you haven't seen any sign of human life since the start of all of this.

When you're skating, you don't have to think. You simply let instinct take over and you roll down the empty road.

You get home.

You live next to an old skatepark and you practice trick after trick, in front of an old camera that somehow still works.

You've documented your successes and failures through it.

Some part of you hopes that someone will find it one day.

You hope that someone will know you as a skater, that someone will see the footage of you rolling down the graffitied road, and will remember you.

You don't watch the videos back.

The world looks too empty through it, and the few clips from before this all happened make you feel sick to your stomach with just how _alone_ you are.

You've gotten smoother on your board, able to make long sweeping curves rather than a jagged right turn.

You set up the camera and record yourself trying to do a trick for a long time.

When you finally manage to get it, you have a huge smile on your face.

You lift your arms up and clasp your hands together over your head; for you have accomplished something.

And it's a lonely sort of victory at the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> haha what if i post a seven part series and never touch it again jk,,, unless?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And You Don't Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460911) by [Queen_Of_Sarcasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Sarcasm/pseuds/Queen_Of_Sarcasm)




End file.
